


Talent

by CountryMusicLover16 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Country Music RPF, Music RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cell Phones, Concerts, Crying, Cute, Duet, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Guitars, Hoodies, Laughter, Literal Sleeping Together, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Piano, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Speeches, Spooning, Surprises, Tears, Tickling, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CountryMusicLover16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young woman wins The Voice, she meets her idol Cassadee Pope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV: Sarah Anderson

I practically shrieked when Blake Shelton declared me the winner of The Voice. I felt tears springing up in my eyes; this was the first time I'd won anything, much less something large like a televised contest.

"Ok," I said after taking a few deep breaths to calm down, "Whew. Ok. First, I'd like to thank my loving and supportive family, who bought me all my instruments and paid for my lessons. I'd also like to thank my friends, especially Victoria Byrne, for being patient with me when I chose to blow them off to practice music. I couldn't have done it without all of them. Lastly, I'd like to thank the amazingly talented and beautiful Cassadee Pope, who stood here on this very stage a while back. Her music was what pushed me to learn how to play guitar and sing. The truth is, without her I don't think I would be here today."

POV: Cassadee Pope

I watched on my TV as Sarah Anderson won The Voice and thanked me in her speech. There were practically tears in my eyes as it sank in that this amazingly talented and beautiful girl was thanking ME for her success. I decided I had to meet her, so I got on my computer and booked a flight out to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Sarah Anderson

I sat on the bed in my hotel room, my guitar resting on my lap. I began to strum out the chords of a new song I was working on, but just as I got into the beat, there was a knock on the door. I sighed, setting my guitar down and walking to the door. I opened it, and saw a woman in a dark jacket with a black hood pulled over her head.

"Sarah Anderson?"

Her voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Yes, that's me. How do you know who I am?"  
"I saw you on The Voice. Can I come in?"

 I was a little wary, but my gut told me she didn't mean any harm, so I stepped aside.  
"Sure, I guess," I said warily.

She entered my room and I pushed the door shut.

"Take off the hood," I said, "I need to see your face."

"Ok," she said.

She reached up, slowly pulling back her black hood. She had brown hair and white streaks. She fixed me in her gaze and I recognized her.  
"Cassadee Pope?"

 "Yes," she said, "The very same. I just wanted to say thank you. Your speech on The Voice, that was incredible. And I was so touched that you gave me credit for your success. But really, you shouldn't give me so much credit. I didn't directly help you, I never met you before."  
"True, but you were so inspirational," I told Cassadee, "you're amazing."  
She blushed, smiling.  
"Well thank you," Cassadee said.

"Why did you hide your identity?"  
"I didn't want to be recognized by paparazzi," she said.

"I see," I said.

"Listen, Sarah, I'm sorry to ask you this, but can I sleep in this room tonight? My ride unfortunately can't come back until the morning, and..."

"Yeah, sure, I'll sleep on the floor."

I felt like I could trust Cassadee, so I was comfortable with it.  
"No. You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor on my account. Either I'll sleep on the floor or we'll share. That bed is pretty big, we could share it comfortably size wise," Cassadee said.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, Cassadee. We can share, if you're good with that?"

She nodded.

"That's fine."

"I'll be right back, I have to change into my pajamas," I said.

She nodded and I went into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind me. I ran my fingers through my hair and splashed water on my face, wondering how this had happened. I went from a nobody guitar player and musician to winner of a nationally televised music competition to sharing a bed with Cassadee Pope. I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, throwing it into the hamper. I slid out of my jeans and then grabbed a pair of blue sleep pants and a thin white t-shirt after unhooking my bra and letting it fall into the hamper. I pulled on the blue pants and slid the shirt over my head. I walked out of the bathroom to where Cassadee was sitting calmly. I felt plain compared to her.

"Cassadee, do you need any nightclothes? I've got some I can share."

"Yeah, thanks," she said, "I didn't count on being here this late, but since I'm going to sleep here.."

"What size do you wear?"  
"Medium," she said.

"Hmm, that's the same size I wear. Lucky coincidence," I said, "there's a suitcase full of clothes in the bathroom. Find something you like and you can wear it. Who knows, I might even let you keep it."

"Thank you, Sarah," Cassadee said with a smile, "you're really sweet."

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom wearing a cute blue sleepshirt and matching pants.  
"That looks good on you, Cass," I said with a smile.

"Cass? I like that. It's cute," Cassadee said.

"I'm glad you like it," I returned.

I slipped under the covers, and she laid down beside me.

"Sarah, do you mind if I put my arms around you," Cassadee asked.

I shook my head, thinking it would actually be nice.  
"No," I said, "that's fine."

She put her small arms around me, squeezing me softly. I smiled. The feeling of being in her arms felt...right. I suddenly thought I was falling in love with her, but I wasn't sure. We slipped into sleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Cassadee Pope  
"Incoming call from...mom," a robotic voice said.

My cell phone wasn't programmed to read calls and messages aloud, so I guessed it must have been Sarah's. I looked over at the bathroom door and called to her.  
"Your mom is calling," I called.

"Can you answer it, please? I'll be out in a minute," she called.

"Ok," I said, picking up her phone and answering, "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Cassadee Pope," I said.  
"The singer Cassadee Pope?" 

"The very same."

"Is Sarah there?"  
"She's in the restroom," I told Sarah's mom, "She'll be out in a minute."  
"Ok," the woman said, "But can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," I said, "what's up?"

"Why are you answering my daughter's cell phone?"

"It's hard to explain," I replied, "do you want the long story or the short story?"

"Give me all of it," she said.

"Ok. Sarah won The Voice. As I'm sure you saw. She thanked me in her speech, and I came to thank her for it. My driver couldn't pick me up until this morning, in fact he hasn't come by yet, so we slept together. And no, before you ask, we didn't do anything more than sleep. By sleep together I mean we shared a bed. But nothing happened. Your daughter really is a sweetheart, though."  
"She really likes you, you know. You're her personal hero. Look, I'm going to tell you something and it might freak you out a bit, I don't know. You can't tell her I said this, ok? I think she has a crush on you."

My jaw dropped, but before I could say anything in return to the older woman's statement, Sarah's beautiful voice broke in.

"May I please have the phone now?"

I nodded, lowering it from my ear and handing it to Sarah.

"Hi mom," she said cheerfully, "yes, yes I'm fine. No, she's not my girlfriend. Well, I'm glad you like her, but we're not together together. Look, could you just stop with the parental interrogation? You know I hate it when you give me the mom grilling. Yes, there is such a thing."

I shook my head and chuckled. Sarah's mom really was difficult.  
"Well, thanks for calling, but can I just call you back later? I promise I will, just let me wait a few hours until Cassadee leaves, ok?"  
Sarah nodded and spoke again.

"Bye. Love you, ma," she said, lowering the phone and hanging up, "sorry about that, Cassadee."

"Naw, it's fine," I assured her, "I get it. Mothers CAN be quite interruptive sometimes. A few times my mother forgot I was playing a concert and called in the middle of the concert, where everyone heard it. God those times were embarrassing. I don't know how she forgot I was playing those nights, but...."

Without warning Sarah launched herself at me, bowling me over and running her fingers along my stomach. I actually giggled at the feeling of her soft fingers scraping along my sensitive stomach.

"Now you're in for it," I shouted at her, pushing her off of me and rolling her small form under me.

Our faces were inches apart as my fingers brushed her stomach. My hand accidentally slid up her shirt to touch one of her small breasts, and her face suddenly had a strange look.

"I'm sorry," I said as I hastily pulled my hand out from under her shirt.

She smirked, rolling me over and trapping me under her. Her lips met mine in a fiery kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft, and the kiss took my breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Sarah Anderson  
Cassadee's lips felt like velvet on mine and I trapped her in my arms so that she wouldn't break away. When I broke the kiss a couple of minutes later, her eyes were filled with something that must have been lust, and I liked it. I smirked mischievously, leading her to the bed in my hotel room. We fell onto the bed still kissing.

* * *

I woke to the sound of Cassadee's cell phone ringing. Her arms were around me and we were still naked. She sighed as she stirred, lifting her arms off my chest.

"I should probably check that," she said.

She groaned and picked it up. She swiped the screen to dismiss the call.

"Darn, I was hoping he'd leave me alone," she muttered.

"Who was that, Cass?"

"My ex. He was abusive and I hated him, but I was scared to leave him," she explained, "I thought...he went to prison for domestic abuse, I thought he was done with me."

"He abused you?"

"Yes," Cassadee said.

"I'm going to kill that little...."

Cassadee put her hand on my arm and leaned in, capturing my lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. When we broke away, she spoke.  
"No, Sarah. I think it's really adorable that you'd do that for me, but I don't want you to get mixed up in this. I know you're just trying to be a good girlfriend, but..."

"You consider me your girlfriend?"  
"I think....I think after last night that we can say that I'm your girlfriend and vice versa," Cassadee said with a smile, "unless you think what we did earlier was a mistake?"

"No," I said, "I don't think it was a mistake. It felt right, and I really think we have a shot."

"Ok, then. Pleased to be your girlfriend," she said with a grin, "listen, I wanted to ask you something related to my career and your recent success."  
"Oh? What's that?"

"First you should know that I am considering going on a headlining tour in support of Frame by Frame," she told me, "and I was wondering if you thought I should do that?"

"Yes, I think you should," I said, "and considering the similarities between us, if you went on a tour, it wouldn't interfere with our relationship."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. The other thing is that I was wondering if you'd like to go on the tour with me. I'd already done some planning before we met, just in case I decided to do it. I was looking for someone to do some appearances, doing unannounced appearances on stage for the first half of the tour, and as a regular opening act for the rest of the tour. I'm thinking maybe 60 shows, and I was wondering if you'd like to do these surprise appearances?"  
"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you for including me," I said.

We kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

POV: Cassadee Pope  
The weeks flew by as Sarah and I planned for my Frame By Frame headlining tour. Finally it was the day of the first show, and I was very excited. When it was time to bring Sarah out on stage, I raised my guitar above my head and screamed.  
"So! If you've ever been a fan of NBC's show The Voice, raise your hands above your head and say aye!"  
There was a resounding cry from the audience, and I grinned.

"Well, if you watched last season's finale, you'll know this beautiful and amazingly talented young woman. I am proud to introduce my fellow Voice alumni. Give a warm welcome to my girlfriend and fellow singer Sarah Anderson!"  
There was another resounding cry as Sarah practically sprinted onto the stage, her long legs lifting her easily off the ground for a moment before she touched down again, rapidly strumming off several chords of Wasting All These Tears from her shiny black guitar. She walked across the stage to me, and I grabbed her arm gently, pulling her close and kissing her softly on the mouth. My background drums rumbled as Sarah made her entrance.

"We thought that tonight we'd give you something special. A duet we literally just recorded tonight, before we came here, for Sarah's upcoming debut album," I shouted, "this song is something special that we wrote together that pretty much sums up our love for each other. It's called By Your Side from Sarah's upcoming album of the same name!"

Sarah sat at the piano, her fingers flying over the keys as she played her first part of the intro. As her piano faded out, I added my guitar playing to it. About twenty seconds into my guitar intro, her piano playing flared up again, and then faded off as she did the lead-in vocals.

"Oh baby," she sang, "I don't know what brought us together...."

"But it's the best thing that's every happened to me," I added, overlapping my vocals with hers.

"And I know oh I know that while we may sometimes fight and bicker, that we will always have each other," she continued and then we both sang the next line.

"I will always stand where I belong, and oh I know that that place is right here, by your side."

"Whoa baby, we'll always have each other and I'll always be here by your side."

We sang the rest of the song, and there was a resounding roar.  
"If you liked that, go check out Sarah's new single Stay with Me on ITunes," I screamed to the audience, "come to think of it, how about we hear that now?"

There was a roar of agreement, and I turned to my girlfriend.

"I'll sing backing vocals on it, but this is going to be more you than me," I told her.

She nodded and smiled, flashing the sign language for I love you to the crowd. Her fingers flew back down to the guitar as she played the opening notes. I danced along, snapping my fingers and humming as she sang. For the choruses I joined in, singing as loud as I possibly could without drowning out Sarah's vocals. She pointed her microphone at me and stopped singing. She scanned it across the rippling crowd, and then shouted.  
"Now it's on all of you! You sing the rest," she said.

I let my vocals take the lead and I could distinctly hear the audience's singing as well. She moved her microphone back to her mouth and sang another verse, spinning in place and leaping off the ground. She touched down on the ground as her voice rose to a high note at the end of the song.


End file.
